


Mission

by gabiroba



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loses something and Sam helps him find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine that I enjoyed writing years ago. First post here on AO3 to test out the system.

A gym bag flew out from behind the lockers and hit Samantha Carter directly on the chest. Right behind it followed a growl that could only have come from one person, a person Sam knew well. Her curiosity was now extremely piqued.

"Sir?" She called out to the man behind the open door, in part hoping that making her presence known would help her avoid becoming collateral damage.

A head popped out from behind the metal and once its owner had quickly assessed the trustworthiness of she who had interrupted his task he called out to her.

"Carter! Perfect! Come help me look."

Her eyebrow went up Teal'c style before she questioned him. "Look for what, sir?"

She came around and put the bag on the bench next to her. Before her was her commanding officer, Col. Jack O'Neill, on all fours, rummaging through the mess that was his locker.

"My GameBoy©, Carter! We have a mission in half and hour to one of the most boring planet in the galaxy, and if I don't have my GameBoy© I will go mad"

She smirked, "More so than you are at this very moment?"

He scowled at her in response before saying, "Just help me, o.k.?"

He turned back to his treasure hunt. When he noticed that she hadn't followed suit he turned and said in his best commend tone, "That's an order, Major."

She saluted with mock seriousness and promptly got on her knees to help.

A few seconds after she had begun sifting through her CO's things her brain managed to catch on to what she was doing. That was when she figured out why he had yet to find his beloved game, and why he would not find it even o the base. She stopped searching and looked up at the man next to her. Sam eyed him carefully before speaking again.

"Col., when was the last time you saw Cassandra?"

His answer was prompt. "Last week." His head followed. "Why aren't you looking?"

Dismissing his question without even acknowledging it, the Major asked one of her own. "And what did she tell you when you saw her?"

"That she was going on very boring bus trip to the canyon with the school. What does that have to do with anything?"

San rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at him. It was in moments like this one that all her theories about Jack O'Neill being smarter than he made himself out to be came crashing down around her. He just kept staring at her with the same confused expression.

"What?"

Both of her eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms before her, looking for all the world as if she were berating a small child. All of a sudden his eyes lit up in recognition, right before his eyebrows scrunched up in a frown.

Then, he eloquently pronounced, "Doh!"

"Right."

His head hung, "Crap."

"Right again."

With a smirk, Sam began putting away the things the had removed back into some semblance of order. Her CO shook his head and began helping her.

"Guess boredom it is."

Her smirk became more pronounced. "Just think of it as an opportunity to learn and truly experience all the hard work your team and subordinates face on missions such as these."

"Great!" He exclaimed as they put back the last of it. "Meaning that Daniel has managed to find some sort of ruins and the General wants us to take a look... Right?"

"Yup." She smiled at him. "And you've just volunteered to baby-sit while the rest of us collect what we need to."

His head smashed into the locker door.

"Doh!"


End file.
